Cloth
Cloth is a wanderer in Hollow Knight. She is on a quest of her own throughout Hallownest to prove her bravery. Lore Cloth is a large cicada warrior.Official manual: "A Cicada warrior who finds her courage challenged by Hallownest's many terrifying beasts." She set out to Hallownest in order to prove her courage by defeating mighty creatures.Wanderer's Journal, p. 52. However, her cowardly nature often takes over her bravado and leads to hiding underground to escape her foes or to simply sleep, snoring loudly while doing so.Cloth: "I wasn't hiding, you know. Just napping before I head off again." She is motivated by the prospect of dying in an epic battle and joining her departed Nola.Cloth's ghost: "A true battle of mighty warriors. So intense. So climactic. It's really everything I could have ever hoped for." "Be on my way soon. Nola is waiting and I'm done down here. Just savouring the moment a little longer."''Cloth Dream Nail dialogue in Dirtmouth: ''"Nola, I'm coming. More challenging foes are out there, somewhere, but none in this ruin could take me to you..." Cloth fights by brandishing a club cut from the tooth of an ancient beast. She jumps before landing her club, smashing her opponents to bits. In-game events Cloth can be first encountered in the Fungal Wastes, above the entrance to the City of Tears. She is woken up by the sound of the Knight's footsteps and rises from the ground to talk to them. She tells them of the Mantis Tribe deeper down in the area, against whom she wants to test her strength.Cloth: "A long necked critter warned me of a tribe deeper down. Warrior sorts, so she says and I'm itching for some serious combat." Later on, if Cloth had yet to be encountered in the Ancient Basin, she can be found at the beginning of the Failed Tramway in Deepnest. There she rests, exhausted and sore after her fight against the ferocious creatures of the Nest.Cloth: "I'd thought to test my strength against them. Now that bravado has left me and all I feel is tired and sore." She plans to leave the area later and search for a less terrifying challenge.Cloth: "I'm taking what brief rest I can, then I'm off in search of less terrifying challenge." In the Ancient Basin, Cloth found herself unable to fend off the creatures infesting the end of the Tram tunnel and buried herself to hide from them.Cloth: "I'm ashamed to say... I was hiding. Those ghastly things chased me and I ran." Once the Knight cleared off the tunnel of Aspid Hunters and Lesser Mawleks, she comes out from the ground. Abandoning her bravado, she openly confides her weaknesses. Yet, inspired by the Knight's feats, she regains confidence and decides to continue her quest in Hallownest.Cloth: "I must take strength from your example! You act so confident in battle. You show no fear before your foes. I'll try my best to do the same." From this point, Cloth can be encountered at the entrance of the Queen's Gardens near the Fog Canyon. She returned to this area to face the Mantis Traitors occupying the gardens.Cloth: "A deadly bunch they are that roost within these glades. I'd once've stayed well clear of them, but your actions have shown me the truth of it. We must face down our fears or be defeated by them." She hopes to finally be able to face down her fears this time or die doing so. She later appears to help the Knight during an ambush of Mantis Traitors near the White Lady's refuge, and they fight together against the Traitor Lord. However, the Lord will mortally wound her at the end of the fight, a moment she chooses to deal the final blow herself before dying. Once the Knight leaves the area and returns, Cloth's ghost can be found above her corpse. She is thrilled by her fight, having achieved what she came for in Hallownest, and states she will depart soon to join Nola. After leaving the area again, her ghost will have disappeared. If Cloth was not rescued in the Ancient Basin before fighting the Traitor Lord, she will decide to leave Hallownest, having found no challenge she could not overcome or die trying. She returns to Dirtmouth and sleeps outside of Sly's shop for a quick rest. She thanks the Knight for the inspiration they gave her but states her plan to find more challenges outside Hallownest's ruins.Cloth: "I'm glad I could see you again. You've inspired me! I'm about to head off in search of other places and other foes." In her mind, she still hopes to be reunited with Nola in death. Cloth leaves Dirtmouth after she is listened to and the area is exited. Locations Cloth can be found in several locations across Hallownest. If she is encountered in Queen's Gardens, she cannot be found in Dirtmouth and vice versa. 01.png!Fungal Wastes |Image2=Mapshot HK 02.png!Deepnest |Image3=Mapshot HK 03.png!Ancient Basin |Image4=Mapshot HK 04.png!Queen's Garden |Image5=Mapshot HK 05.png!Dirtmouth}} 01.png!Cloth in the Fungal Wastes |Image2=Screenshot HK 02.png!Cloth in Deepnest |Image3=Screenshot HK 03.png!Cloth in the Ancient Basin |Image4=Screenshot HK 04.png!Cloth in Dirtmouth |Image5=Screenshot HK 05.png!Cloth in the Queen's Gardens |Image6=Screenshot HK 06.png!Cloth's final blow |Image7=Screenshot HK 07.png!Cloth's ghost says farewell}} Trivia *Cloth was the first Backer NPC announced. Backer NPCs were a reward tier on the Hollow Knight Kickstarter page: **''"Cloth is a Cicada-type warrior to meet on your quest through the caverns. Just listen for his Cicada song and you’ll know he’s close. Cloth’s a friendly sort, though he’s having doubts about his combat prowess. As the Hollow Knight, you can help Cloth regain his morale and in doing so gain his assistance through some tough battles. Watch out though! Cloth isn’t invincible and without the two of you working together he may end up meeting a warrior’s demise."'' **''"Fun Fact: Cloth was originally called Burlap until we realised burlap, the material, doesn't exist in Hallownest so he underwent a name change. We’re still working with Noah to finalise Cloth so look forward to his exciting (possibly tragic) tale when you play the final game."'' **Although pitched as male during the Kickstarter campaign, the official manual and developer notes denote Cloth as female. *There is always rumbling before Cloth pops out of the ground in any area; this is accompanied by the same sound effects as when the Knight walks on a breakable floor. * Her club can be seen resting on the grave of the Traitors' Child in the background of the Traitor Lord fight in Godhome, if she is killed in battle. *If the Knight has not obtained the Dream Nail before defeating the Traitor Lord with Cloth, her ghost will be invisible, but can still be interacted with to hear her dialogue. ru:Клоф